


Dance Between You Two

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica + the afterlife </p>
<p>She sits there for what feels like hours, but the sun never goes down and she never stops being dead, being gone, having left her family behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Between You Two

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "God Rests In Reason" by Jason Mraz.

Erica wakes up in daisy petals, with an oak tree casting shadows around her. 

There are flowers everywhere and it’s eerily like the scene from The Lovely Bones. 

Something makes her put a hand to her pulse, but it’s not there and. It’s not there. She doesn’t have a pulse and she’s in something that looks like fictional Congrats You got pedo-murdered Heaven.

It would be funny if she wasn’t so dead. She stands, dusting off stray daisy petals.

They fall and float away, disappearing in a cloud of shimmer. There’s a small wooden gazebo much like the one on the edge of the preserve overlooking the lake. 

Erica walks over to it, and sits down on the bench. She sits there for what feels like hours, but the sun never goes down and she never stops being dead, being gone, having left her family behind. 

Suddenly it’s like her face is on fire and she’s crying and screaming and her anger is a desperate creature clawing it’s way forth from her chest in the form of harsh sobbing and Erica can’t even feel her breath being taken away because she doesn’t have one. 

She stands, and another daisy appears, falling at her feet.


End file.
